gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talia Storm
"Let's be honest here, they look down on me cause I'm a bastard. They look down on me cause l'm a mongrel bastard. But they hate me cause I'm a mongrel bastard woman who could put any of them in the dirt" -Talia Storm Talia Storm is a Bastard born sellsword. Born in Braavos to Lady Lyla Shadowlight, a sellsword who was a member of one of the most prominent families in Braavos, Talia has spent most of her life going between her family in the free cities and her father, Lord Edric Strike, Lord of Thunderhall in the Stromlands. At the age of 19, Talia would come to stay in the seven kingdom, in a form of unspoken exile to 'Find her purpose'. Early Life Talia's parents met when a 18 year old Edric Strike joined the sellsword company the 'New Lords' a company Lyla Shadowlight had also recently joined. They were good friends, never truly lovers, but as her father once told her they were both "young and red -blooded, and would sometimes share a tent or hammock for "warmth". One of those nights they were sharing, Talia was conceived. Before either of her parents knew about the pregnancy, Edric received a message from his father telling him his older brother had been killed in a melee and he had to return to the stormland, which he did. Soon after, Lyla discovered she was carrying Edric's child. She decided to return home to Braavos to give birth at her Mother estate, which she did several months later. Lyla also decided not to tell Edric as she knew how bastards were looked down upon in Westeros. Talia spent the first 4 years of her life in Braavos living in her Grandmother's mansion, her favorite thing to do was sit with her mother on the docks of the purple harbor, eating clams and watching the boats come and go. When Talia was 5 her mother was slain in near Volantis by the captain of enemy sellsword company. It was said that when Talia look upon Lyla bones for the first time, some of the sparkle in her blue eyes disapeared and never came back. A few months after her mother's funeral, a man came to talk to Lady Mereena about Talia, Talia was asked if she would answer's some questions for the man which see agree to. He asked her about her mother and if she has ever met or father or did she know anything about her father, she told him all she knew was that he was from the Stormland (or as she called them the "Stormy lands") The man they revealed that he was in fact lord Edric Strikes mastear and he been sent by Edric if the rumors of Lyla having a daughter was true and if the girl was his. With what Talia had told him and the fact that she had bright blue eyes and straight jet black hair like many Strikes, there was no doubt in the mastear mind that Talia was indeed lord strike natural daughter. After much resistances from Lady Mereena, she finally agreed to let Talia go visit her father in the Stormlands. Once there, Lord Edric quickly acknowledge Talia as his bastard and gave her the last name Storm This was not received well by Lord Edric's wife, Lady Alyssa Strike who hated Talia from the moment she laid eyes on her and taught her then 4 year old son and 3 year old daughter to hate Talia and encourage them to be nasty to her. Talia spent 2 months in the stormland getting to know her father, who she quickly came to love very much. When she returned to braavos, her grandmother asked how it went Talia told her grandmother about Lady Strike dislike for her and her half sibling's taunts. Her grandmother asked if she would go again and Talia replied yes. Showing she wouldn't be put off so easy. Learning to fight When Talia was 9 she started showing an interest in fighting and bravos, so her grandfather, who was a former firstsword started training her to use the slender blade of a bravo, something she learned quickly. Also while staying at thunderhall, The old master at arms started training her in the art of westosi swordplay after getting nowhere with Edric true born son Lars who was more interested in living like a pampered lordling than learning to fight. Of course, Lady Alyssa try to stop the lessons out of pure spite, something Lord Edric didnt allow, he encorage Talia, giving her his old pratice blade, somthing that infuryated Lady Alyssa, and started the rumor that Lord Edric preffered his Bastard daughter over his true born son.